


Just a scratch

by sugar_bombs



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_bombs/pseuds/sugar_bombs
Summary: Нельзя держать всё под контролем всегда, будь ты хоть трижды лучшим из лучших. О том, как неловко брошенная фраза может привести к последствиям.





	1. Chapter 1

Ситара топает слишком громко: так, что занятый своими делами Ренч сперва принимает её за Маркуса (и не то чтобы Ретр0 испытывает проблемы с незаметностью, вовсе нет, ему скорее кажется невежливым приходить тихо — особенно сейчас, когда все в хакерспейсе и без того зашуганные). Когда главный смертоинженер наконец понимает, какая опасность над ним нависла, уже поздно и бежать некуда.  
(!_!)  
— Ренч, — грозно начинает Ситара, — я, конечно, всё понимаю... — у всех нас выдалась так себе неделька, да что уж там, тебя чуть кусками по стенкам не поразметало, — и всё же, сколько раз я тебя просила, чёрт! Перестань уже троллить Джоша!  
(?_?)  
— А вот сейчас не понял предъявы, — Ренч откладывает пинцет, которым выпрямлял лапки у процессора, и разворачивается к мадам. — Что бы ни случилось, я тут ни при чём. По крайней мере, я не помню, чтобы был, так что просвети меня, прошу.  
— Он не спал уже трое суток и почти ничего не ест. Говорит, личинки какой-то инопланетной твари могли заразить её. И, знаешь, ещё много тревожных вещей. Такой бред, извини уж, мог ему вбить в голову только ты.  
(Х_Х)  
— Интернет вообще повсеместно распространённая штука, и главная его проблема — все верят рандомным цитаткам из социальных сетей. Это не я сказал. А Джон Хэнкок.  
Ситара закатывает глаза.  
— Брось, ты знаешь Джоша. А я, между прочим, хорошо знаю тебя, поэтому знаешь что? Иди поговори с ним. Заодно, может быть, вспомнишь, где ляпнул не того.  
(-_-)  
— Окей, окей, — Ренч примирительно взмахивает руками и тут же шипит.  
— Как твои?..  
(^_^)  
— Норм, — не давая договорить, отрезает и, прежде чем Донован успевает подобрать ещё тему для поучений, бодрым шагом пересекает зал.  
Свежие раны на руках, упомянутые Ситарой, уже больше чешутся, чем болят. Прошло, сколько там, дня три-четыре? На Ренче всё затягивается как на собаке, начиная такими вот мелочами, заканчивая переломами. Мадам это обычно помнит, но на этот раз просто повезло попасть под раздачу, пока она раздаёт дневную порцию сестринской заботы.  
(Ситара была немного жёстче до того, как появился Маркус. Наверное, доброта — это заразно).

Три дня назад, ночью. После операции, прошедшей не совсем по маслу, Ренч зарулил в хакерспейс. Только потому, что это было ближе дома. Добираться туда со звенящей головой и свежими ранами не оставалось совсем никаких сил. Старые братья (и сёстры) по оружию привычны к такого рода дерьму, а вот Маркус — нет. Сперва Ренч надеялся отбиться от него плоским юмором, сесть где-нибудь в углу и спокойно, совершенно самостоятельно, зализать раны, однако в этот раз Холлоуэй оказался немного настойчивее. Было решено расслабиться и получать удовольствие (в меру сил, само собой).  
Ренч хорошо помнит только то, что выжрал с горсть таблеток, а то, что говорил, пока Маркус накладывал швы и повязки — весьма смутно.  
Возможно, о фильмах ужасов в том числе. Маркус хорошо разбирается в кино. Было время, когда он работал киномехаником. Месяца два, говорил. В детстве его воспитывали на хороших фильмах; а сейчас, наверное, каждое Рождество смотрит «Эту замечательную жизнь» с таким же упоением, как в первый раз. Ретр0, чёрт его возьми, любит всё такое милое-доброе. Ренчу нравится, чисто из чувства противоречия, шутить с ним про чернуху и члены. Маркус снисходительно улыбается; к инфантильности он привык, когда работал со школьниками. Полгода. Это были общественные работы — или что-то до них? Сказать сложно. Наверное, не существует работы, которую Маркус не попробовал. И в этом, наверное, они с Ренчем похожи.  
Они прекрасно дополняют друг друга, если смотреть даже по такому малому опыту. Как воздушный творожок и пудинг. Это подкупает.  
И это, само собой, очередной повод слететь с катушек и не фильтровать базар.

— Джош?  
(`_`)  
В ответ Ренч слышит мычание. Неразборчивое, но определённо приветственное. Несколько секунд он наблюдает за неестественно выгнутой спиной и пальцами, неуверенно касающимися кнопок на клавиатуре.  
(Слишком часто это Backspace. У Джоша давно были проблемы со сном, но очень редко он делает ошибки, даже когда очень устал. Ситуация настораживает.)  
(Х_Х)  
Ренч осторожно кладёт руку Джошу на плечо и тянет:  
— Я изъявляю желание сказать тебе очень важную вещь.  
— Это касается тех инопланетных захватчиков, которые раздирают твоё тело изнутри? — тревожно уточняют в ответ, поджимая губы. Взгляд бегает быстро и испуганно.  
(О_о)  
— Да. То есть, нет. То есть, это как раз самая важная вещь. Нет никакой заразы, и захватчиков никаких нет. Очевидно, я порол какую-то херь, и ты меня понял неправильно. За это извини.  
— И всё же лишний раз уточню: тебя точно никто не жрёт?  
— Я жив и здоров.  
А вот на Джоша, на самом деле, больно смотреть. Белки красные, сосуды сеткой проступают даже на скулах, о синяках под глазами и говорить нечего. От вида пустых банок из-под энергетика, сложенных горкой, ещё больнее, до злости. Ренч сдерживается, чтобы не перевернуть стул Джоша прямо вместе с ним.  
(=_=)  
— Это... ладно, — в конце концов, мямлит он.  
— Иди проветрись, — очень резко говорит Ренч, но коллега не замечает. Как всегда, интонация не имеет для него никакого значения.  
— Но я не хочу гулять.  
— Я имею в виду, что тебе стоит пойти спать.  
— Но выбранная тобой лингвистическая конструкция совсем не подразумевает...  
(%_%)  
— Тшшш, — прикладывает палец к чужим губам. Обычно Джош пытается стряхнуть с себя руки, если Ренч тянется его облапить, но сейчас на это совсем нет сил. Момент, казалось бы, хороший, но от пронизывающего взгляда Ситары под лопатками аж зудит, и Ренч думает, что согласен повременить с этим ещё чуть-чуть.  
— И тебе не больно?  
(Сколько можно вопросов?)  
(^_^)  
— Нет.  
Искренний ответ — да, примерно на тринадцати сраных уровнях. Но Ренч понимает, удивительно для него самого, что правда принесёт больше проблем, чем пользы. Джош каким-то волшебным, ему одному понятным способом заставляет Ренча совершать каждодневный подвиг: думать о ком-то другом больше, чем о себе. И это совсем неплохо для человека.  
Который человек, а не машина. Но это тема для размышлений, которую Ренч раскапывать не готов.


	2. Chapter 2

(Z_Z)  
Подошва скрипит о гладкую поверхность пола, и Ренч морщится под маской — звук вышел непозволительно громким. Сам он непременно проснулся бы от такого, но Джошу, похоже, все равно. Дрыхнет как сурок. Правду говорят, что людям, которые плотно сидят на энергетиках, убойный коктейль из таурина, кофеина и прочей дряни скорее помогает спать, чем мешает. Ренч плотно сидел на нём, когда ему было двадцать. Может быть, двадцать два. Столько же, сколько Джошу сейчас. Потом Ренч решил, что пиво и лёгкие наркотики — куда более интересный способ заторчать, и с тех пор ни разу не разочаровался в своём выборе.  
Сколько прошло? Три года? Пять? Чего только не перепробуешь за такое время.  
Появление Джоша в команде стало в своё время настоящим подарком. Он постоянно принимает какие-то таблетки. Судя по инструкции, которую Ренч нашёл в интернете, Джош благодаря им “думает нормально”. Пусть так — но вот зато некоторые его коллеги из нормы переходят в состояние просветления.  
Обычно Джош делает запасы во всех хакерспейсах и будто бы не замечает, если часть таблеток куда-то девается. Но на этот раз все нычки пусты — хотя у самого ответственного хакера в команде наверняка найдётся что-нибудь при себе.  
(Х_Х)  
Нависая над спящим и ощупывая его одежду, Ренч трижды проклинает себя за то, что ввязался в эту затею; но лучше в очередной раз оправдать свою репутацию безответственного балагура, чем признаться себе в ещё одной причине, почему он это делает.  
В карманах толстовки предсказуемо ничего нет, и Ренч присаживается на край дивана, чтобы продолжить поиски более плотно. Очень аккуратно, с огромными паузами, стараясь выверять каждое движение.  
(V_V)  
— Чт… что ты делаешь?  
(X_X)  
Вот чёрт.  
В первую же секунду в голове проскальзывает миллион оправданий и всяческих мыслей пессимистичного характера, но Ренч по привычке их отметает.  
(!_!)  
— Обнимаюсь, разве не похоже?  
— Совсем не похоже, если честно, — бормочет Джош и раздражённо хватает Ренча за запястья. Убирает его руки от себя и порывается было встать, да только плотнее упирается боком в чужое бедро.  
— Да ла-адно. Можно, пока Ситара не видит.  
— Ты ведь как всегда несерьёзно, да?  
(^_^)  
— Напротив, я абсолютно серьёзен! — и Ренч наваливается на друга едва ли не всем своим весом. Естественно, о таблетках он давно уже и думать забыл, да и где их прятать? Под рубашкой? Или, может быть, в джинсах, где самый большой карман — под зажигалку?  
Или под презерватив.  
Джош беспомощно хватается пальцами за толстовку Ренча и сжимается, стараясь не напороться на шипы, потом замирает. Видимо, думает, что если перестанет шевелиться, то о его существовании забудут, и опасность минет. Ренча почему-то трясёт. Так мелко и тревожно, будто он — старая нокия на вибровызове. Он отстранённо гладит кодера по спине подушечками пальцев, и тот вообще не сопротивляется, что удивительно.  
Но в какой-то момент спрашивает:  
— Что происходит?  
— А что, непонятно?  
Честный ответ — да, с обеих сторон.  
(<3_<3)  
По какой-то неведомой причине Джош воспринимает символы на маске как указание к действию, — на что Ренч и не мог надеяться, — и сперва пальцы ему кладёт на шею, а потом целует выпирающий кадык.  
(!_!)  
(<3_<3)  
У Ренча кружится голова, он с трудом проглатывает неуместные шутки — прежде чем чувствует боль. Переворачивается набок и спрыгивает на пол, касаясь руками и ногами пола, как кошка. На лестнице слышно шаги.  
('_')  
— Привет, ребята… — начинает Ретр0, толком и не глядя на своих коллег.  
— Аааааа! Маркус! Он ущипнул меня за сосок! — громко прерывает его Ренч.  
— Э-э. Ладно, — Холлоуэй смотрит на лучшего друга сочувственным взглядом школьного социального работника, который по совместительству ещё и библиотекарь. — Джош, всё в порядке?  
— Я, пожалуй, вернусь к работе, — бормочет тот в ответ.  
Маркус там, наверное, думает, что временный кризис решён, и с головой уходит в возню с 3D-принтером. В этот момент, как во многие другие, Ренч эгоистично хочет, чтобы Ретр0 мог читать мысли.


	3. Chapter 3

— Привет, М.  
— Здорово, брат.  
Маркус протягивает бутылку.  
Стук. Железная крышка падает на асфальт. Звон стекла о стекло. Ренч привычно приподнимает край маски для того, чтобы сделать щедрый глоток из горла, проглатывает половину, а оставшуюся каплю — ещё немного раскатывает на языке, чтобы вкус пива окончательно дошёл до мозга. Потом облокачивается о перила.  
— Ну, давай, рассказывай! — Маркус нетерпеливо касается его предплечья.  
— Чего рассказывать?  
(?_?)  
— Как свидание прошло, разумеется!  
— Мы сходили в кино, — стушевавшись, поправляет Ренч.  
Это совершенно точно было свидание, впрочем. Он мечтал о нём несколько месяцев, с тех пор, как Официантка устроилась в кафе по соседству, а Ренч случайно туда зашёл. А потом случайно заходил ещё много раз, раз за разом.  
— И… как всё прошло? — осторожно спрашивает Маркус. — Что за фильм?  
— Ты не поверишь, — Ренч делает театральную паузу. — Варкрафт! И она сама меня на него позвала!  
— Ого. А я не ходил.  
— И не иди, чел. Полная лажа. Но я вообще предвзятый, не слушай меня. Я и не играл-то в трёшку...  
— С ума сойти! Как ты вообще существуешь?  
(Х_Х)  
— ...А в WoW докачался до восьмого уровня и заскучал. Нет, пойми меня правильно, вселенная-то клёвая, продуманная, все дела. Но не мой жанр.  
— Ладно, ладно, понял тебя.  
— Видно, что режиссёру по крайней мере не насрать, — продолжает Ренч. — Всё лучше, чем какой-то жиробас, который на игру плевал с высокой колокольни, и лишь бы денег наварить. Когда сделано с пониманием дела, то это, конечно, сразу видно. Как зовут-то этого чувака? Пофигу, я забыл. Но он, короче, очень молодой.  
Маркус вдыхает через нос полной грудью, смотрит на горизонт:  
— Вообще-то, я не об этом спрашивал.  
(—_—)  
Ренч знает это прекрасно.  
— Да-да. Но ты понимаешь, нельзя назвать геймером человека, который играл в целую одну игру и изучил один сеттинг.  
— Мы сейчас всё ещё про режиссёра или?..  
— Да… нет, — Ренч вздыхает, — про Официантку.  
Маркус оборачивается к другу и поднимает одну бровь:  
— Выглядишь ты… разочарованным.  
(V_V)  
Может, Ретр0 и прав. Но девушка, в которую не повезло влюбиться инженеру, в этом совершенно не виновата. Она просто будто бы с другой планеты. Живой, дышащей, красивой, но невероятно далёкой.  
— Да нет, почему.  
Просто за такими явлениями лучше наблюдать в телескоп.  
— Не вешай нос, — просит Маркус, слегка пихая друга в плечо.  
— У меня есть её номер телефона. И адрес, — ни с того ни с сего сообщает Ренч. — Всё отлично.  
(^_^)  
— Она сама сказала или ты влез в систему? — не без иронии уточняет Холлоуэй.  
— Ничего не могу сказать по этому поводу.  
Есть номер и адрес — но имени, как ни странно, до сих пор нет. Может, Ренчу и не хочется его знать. Пусть в женщине остаётся загадка. Или как там говорится.  
(^_~)  
(Это — не единственная причина.)


End file.
